


A clear and innocent conscience fears nothing

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Community: au_abc, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when you are sure you have an innocent man behind bars? That is the dilemma facing Deputy Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A clear and innocent conscience fears nothing

Jim walked as silently as he could into the corridor by the back cells. He stood in the shadows as he watched the prisoner through the bars. He hated to think of him as a prisoner, but there had been the warrant for his arrest and Jim unfortunately knew exactly where to find the man.

The thin twilight coming in through the high windows made it worse for Jim. It highlighted the slightly damp and worn white t-shirt, the tan of the prisoner’s arms, arms that Jim had felt wrap tight around him only two days ago. Jim still had a slight rash on his chest from the rough stubble that had been rubbed up and down it on that night. A night that Jim had wanted desperately to repeat, but now it seemed it would never happen.

Jim himself had enough run-ins with the law when he was younger and stupider, and now, in this job, he had also met his fair share of people on the wrong side of the law. The man in the cell, Jim would have bet his life he wasn’t a murderer, but the warrant claimed otherwise.

That left them at this impasse. Jim, the only deputy on duty and Leonard McCoy, the only prisoner.

Jim had his loyalty to Pike and to his job, but when Leonard turned and looked towards him through the bars, Jim knew he was wavering.

In silence, Leonard walked slowly over to the bars that separated them. Drawn by invisible ties, Jim found his own feet mirroring Leonard’s until they stood a few paces apart.

“Jim,” Leonard breathed out, his sadness evident in his eyes. A plea for understanding and innocence that Jim was trying hard not to believe.

“I didn’t do it,” Leonard continued when Jim didn’t respond to his unspoken plea.

Jim shook his head at him.

Leonard lowered his head as he huffed out a breath and continued in that slow, quiet way of his, “God knows what made me stop in that bar and then start talking to you. Loneliness does things to a man...”

“You saying you would never have talked to me if you weren’t lonely? Way to boost a guy’s ego there, Leonard,” Jim couldn’t resist telling him.

“You little brat!” Leonard laughed sadly.

Jim cocked his head to the side as he looked up and down over Leonard’s form. He could feel himself stirring at the view in front of him, the deep sorrow etched in every line of Leonard and deep inside he knew that the power he currently had over the man was a part of that.

“I’m a sick fuck,” Jim muttered as he glanced down at himself and willed this cock to try and behave for once.

“What?” Leonard asked.

“Nothing,” Jim responded but there was heat in Leonard’s eyes. A memory of that night, those eyes so dark as they glanced up at him from just before his perfect cocksucker lips wrapped slowly, oh so slowly over Jim’s cock. Right, yeah, that didn’t help at all.

“Jim,” Leonard’s voice was deeper and darker, his accent thickening as he flicked his tongue out to moisten his lower lip.

“Now that’s just unfair,” Jim complained.

Leonard huffed out a breath as he shook his head slowly at Jim. “Unfair? I’m on this side of the bars and you’re over there. That’s what I call unfair. I didn’t do it and yet still here I am, when all I want is to be with you. Fuck Jim, I’d never felt so free until you. All the way down to my bones. God knows I can see how hard you are and well...,” Leonard motioned down toward himself and Jim could easily imagine the sight of Leonard’s dick thickening and straining at his jeans.

Jim had easily fantasized about others before, but never had he so easily wanted someone like he did this man, even after having him.

“I can’t let you go, Leonard,” Jim told him. “Pike would have my ass and even if I don’t think you did it, there’s the warrant.”

Leonard gripped the bars tight as he dropped his head down and slowly nodded. “I know. It’s the right thing to do and if you did let me outta here I would think less of you.”

Jim reached a hand out to grip over Leonard’s. The cool of the metal he could feel as well as the heat of Leonard’s skin.

“Don’t Jim, that makes it worse,” Leonard was back to staring at Jim’s face. He licked again at his bottom lip and Jim made one of his stupid decisions as Pike was wont to call them.

It wasn’t entirely stupid as he quickly undid his utility belt, which housed his gun and the keys to the cells. He tossed the belt onto the small table behind him and stepped up to the bars.

“Jim?” Leonard asked confusedly.

Jim decided to use a bit of physicality instead of words. He grabbed onto the soft cotton of Leonard’s slightly dirty undershirt and pulled him up against the bars.

“In your bones, man? You weren’t the only one,” Jim said just before he leaned forward and touched his lips to Leonard’s.

There was a groan and then Leonard was kissing him back as hard as he could. That sly tongue slipped out again, but this time it was to swipe across Jim’s lips.

The bars were restricting their movements, but they made the best of the situation with their desperation. Leonard was pushing himself as far forward as he could, trying to get as close to Jim as possible. Jim felt one hand gripping hard at his hip, pulling him close but the bars were impeding each thrust. His cock was trying it’s darnedest to get in touch with Leonard’s.

“Ah,” Jim cried out as Leonard managed to get his hand in between the bars and was sliding his fingers up and down Jim’s pants and his now rock hard cock encased within. The touch was enough to bring Jim to a full blown erection. The frustration and teasing touches were nearly his undoing of coming in his pants like a teenager fumbling in the dark with his first conquest.

Jim ripped himself away, pushing hard on the bars to force himself to move back out of Leonard’s reach. In the shadowed, golden light Leonard was fucking sexy. His undershirt partially open, revealing his strong chest with it’s warm tan and sparsity of dark hairs. One hand was still stretched outside the bars while the other was wedged between another set. His hands were large but fine boned. Long fingers that had just been stroking up and down Jim’s cock.

Jim took a deep breath to collect himself before he spoke, his voice deep and raspy from the ragged breathing and moans it had previously been doing. “Undo your pants,” he ordered.

“What?” Leonard replied.

“Undo your pants. I want to watch you,” Jim told him.

Leonard stared at him, considering the request. Jim noted that his eye-line flickered up toward the camera that was aimed at the cells.

“It’s not on,” Jim told him. “It might have been turned off before I came back here.”

“Might have?” Leonard queried, his eyebrow twitching up slightly.

Jim smiled. “Alright, it is definitely off, which is what I would like to see happen to your pants.” To help Leonard out, Jim undid his own and pushed them slightly down his thighs so that he could release his cock.

Heat spread down his body as he slowly moved his hand up and down his cock. His eyes narrowed as he watched Leonard fumble to remove his pants. He stumbled backwards and sat down upon the small bed. Leonard pushed his hips upward as he pulled his pants down. Jim’s breath hitched as he saw his cock delineated and trying to push through the tight cotton.

“Take it out,” Jim whispered. For some reason he didn’t want to speak in his normal tone. It was as if the lights had dimmed further and they were in the dark, back in Leonard’s hotel room. Jim imagined the bars away and that the only thing keeping each other apart was the desire to watch each other bring pleasure to themselves.

Leonard slowly started to move his hand up and down his shaft after he had complied with Jim’s order. His hips were perched on the edge of the bed, thrusting his hips forward. His other hand was bracing himself on the bed and it slipped backwards on the smooth plastic, causing him to arch his back slightly. As he closed his eyes and he gasped his pleasure, his head dropped back, like it was too heavy for Leonard to hold up.

Jim bit his lip as he watched and heard Leonard taking deep breaths in time with each stroke.

“What are you thinking?” Jim asked. There was a fear at the back of Jim’s mind that Leonard wasn’t thinking about him. With his eyes closed, was Leonard thinking he was elsewhere, instead of stuck in a cell?

“That there are no bars. That I’m not stuck in here and any moment now you are going to come over here and fuck me,” Leonard whispered in reply.

Jim sighed. “If wishes were horses.”

“Then I would be in the Kentucky Derby,” Leonard finished off what Jim was thinking himself.

“Thumb your slit,” Jim ordered. He could see Leonard smile as he slowed his hand movement down and then started to play with the slit as Jim had told him to do. His breath hitched with every slide of his thumb along it.

“That’s it,” Jim told him as he mirrored Leonard’s movements. “I remember you making those sounds. You liked it when I did that, didn’t you?”

“Liked it better when you did that with your tongue,” Leonard growled.

“Fuck yes!” Jim cried as he remembered sucking and teasing that cock. The heavy weight of it on his tongue, the little choking moment as he took too much in and fuck, the man had a nice cock. Thick and long it was.

Jim slid his other hand into the tight spot created between his underwear, pants and his skin. He managed to wrangle his hand in there though so that he could cup his balls. Heavy and tight and Jim knew he was close.

“Want to fuck you again so bad. Want to watch you come again. Hear you cry out as I pound that ass of yours,” Jim was so close and wanted Leonard to come with him.

“Jim,” Leonard moaned. His eyes were open now and watching Jim as he jerked himself off.

“You like to watch don’t you? I remember that. You leaning up to watch as I came-” Jim never finished that sentence as he was interrupted by Leonard crying out.

Jim watched his come spurt out and over his top. His hips jerking erratically and Jim remembered how it felt to feel Leonard’s muscles clenching around him. As one drop slid down Leonard’s cock and those eyes of his never stopped watching Jim’s face, that was enough for Jim.

He closed his eyes as he saw the blinding flash of white as he came. His skin felt too tight and hot. He gripped hard on his balls and jerked as hard as he could to milk as much as his come out as he could.

“Jim,” Leonard’s cry was plaintive and agonizing. In his name he heard the desire and the despair mingled together.

As his breathing slowed closer to normal he opened his eyes. He looked down at the mess he had made of his uniform. He was going to have to shower quickly and change before Sulu arrived to relieve him. He didn’t want to look up at Leonard. It was too raw how much he wanted this man.

“Spock,” he said.

“What?” Leonard asked, the confusion evident in his tone.

“Spock is the best lawyer around. Tell him you are a friend of mine. I’ll get you his card. He’ll get you out of this,” Jim explained as he tucked himself back in and did up his pants, wiping the sticky come off his hands and onto them for the time being. They were already a lost cause.

He looked up to find Leonard had moved off the bed and also put himself to rights. He had moved back to the bars and was griping tight to them again. Jim noted the stains on the shirt, new ones that he had been the cause of.

“I’ll get you some new clothes too,” Jim said as he stood up and picked up his belt from the table.

“Jim,” Leonard said.

Jim resolutely turned his back to compose himself. The desire to walk over and open that door hadn’t dissipated. It was now stronger.

“What did we do?” Leonard whispered into the pregnant silence.

Jim snorted. “You don’t know?” Jim finally looked over his shoulder at him.

Leonard had a look on his face, one that told Jim in no uncertain terms he thought he was an idiot. That look made Jim smile. There was the sarcastic bastard that had intrigued him in the bar.

“Alright, it might have been stupid but I’m good at those things. Trust me on that. But I’m not sorry. Just next time we do this, you will be a free man,” Jim said as he buckled his utility belt back in place.

“You are mighty sure about me,” Leonard said.

“Did you kill your father?” Jim flat out asked him.

“No,” Leonard snapped out straight away. His anger at being asked evident in the way he shook the bars slightly and the look upon his face.

“There you go then. I’ll make sure you get Spock’s card and he’ll get you off and then we can celebrate. Next time you are coming home with me though,” Jim started to walk away.

“What makes you so sure?” Leonard called after him.

Jim stopped and turned back to face the man he suspected he would never be free from. Wasn’t that a turn up for the books. The man behind the bars wasn’t the prisoner, Jim was.

“You didn’t hesitate when I asked and was fucking pissed that I might have doubted you. Bit hard to fake that. Guilty suspects kinda forget about that and tend to hesitate a bit before answering. They try and see first if they can figure out how to make me believe them or they have it already memorized and it sounds too pat. You didn’t think about that and you sounded pissed as Hell. You just answered the first way that came to your mind.” Jim took in the stunned look on Leonard’s face and wondered just how many people that the man knew from his past who hadn’t believed him.

His ex-wife for one, Jim suspected after looking at the warrant. But Jim believed him and not just because he was the best fuck of his life. Leonard was innocent and Jim would uphold the law to the best of his ability, maybe he might have to bend it a little, but the truth could be flexible.

Jim walked down the corridor with the image in his head of Leonard walking free from the courthouse and straight toward him. He smiled as he thought he might place a call to Spock before he took a quick shower and changed. Time to call in the cavalry and set in motion a plan to set an innocent man free.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** A clear and innocent conscience fears nothing  
>  **Betas:** Many thanks to [](http://selinamoonfire.livejournal.com/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://selinamoonfire.livejournal.com/) for the little spit and polish she gave this.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 2,610  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy  
>  **Warnings:** Semi-public sexual situations, voyeurism  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** What to do when you are sure you have an innocent man behind bars? That is the dilemma facing Deputy Jim Kirk.
> 
>  **A/N:** While perusing for images I came across one that got me thinking that it might be a view of Bones as he was stuck in a prison cell and my brain started wondering if Jim was the one to put him there. The image can be seen [here](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/16100000/And-Soon-The-Darkness-upcoming-movies-16119644-848-350.jpg).  
>  I now get to mark off the Inmates entry on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/au_abc/profile)[**au_abc**](http://community.livejournal.com/au_abc/) bingo card. Yay! Another one bites the dust.


End file.
